Desgracia
by Katsura-chan Uchina
Summary: SASUSAKU ahora solo te besare y abrazare...LEMON...[Songfic Angst DAFF] [Complete]


Hakumei Chiriyuku yuri o Mitsumenagara

Desgracia Mientras fijo mi vista en la caída de las Lillies

Letra / Música : MAYU

Grupo : lareine

SASUSAKU

Otro auto regalo, insisto, no todos los días se cumplen 18 años, así que estoy siendo demasiado vanidosa xD!!. Y me estoy dando mis gustitos.

Con este se ha completado la trilogía de songfics para mi regalito de cumpleaños (//Inner : imagínense quien se la aguanta si no los hago ¬¬//)

Y esta definitivamente es mi canción favorita, Dios, es que kamijo es tan lindo –se le sale la baba- y esta canción es tan triste, que me muero T.T

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

-un idiota, tengo 22 años, hace un mes regrese a mi aldea, a mi casa, donde estaban las personas que llegaron a importarme, las mismas que perdonaron mi traición y decidieron confiar nuevamente en mi, todo resulto ser como lo dijo ella, el poder y la venganza no aliviaron mi oscuro corazón, tenias razón sakura, y cuando regrese me entere que estabas muriendo, que aun me esperabas, que ni la misma godaime pudo aliviar tu dolor, que tu cuerpo y tu alma lentamente desaparecían……y fue mi culpa, Orochimaru amenazo con hacerle daño a los míos si algún día pensaba traicionarle, así lo hizo, quise fingir que no me importaba, quise fingir que no me dolía-

**Shade, phase it´s all so deep –fase, sombra es absolutamente profunda-**

**kawarihatete yuku sugata kara hitomi o hanasezu ni -En la habitación donde la luz no debería penetrar-  
hikari ga sashikomu hazu no nai heya de -Soy incapaz de quitar mis ojos de la única que esta muriendo-**

**"semete anata no mune de nemuritai..." -Y tu dices:"solo quiero dormir en tu corazón…"-**

-llegue a tu casa con un ramo de flores, no podía ser tan miserable, Dios, me aterraba la sola idea de verte frágil, siempre quise protegerte, como es que entonces yo soy la causa de tu dolor?, en que momento fue que mi vida se destruyo?, por que te arrastre conmigo…Sakura…Naruto me abre la puerta de tu casa, se que están viviendo juntos ya que el es quien te cuida, y además aun te ama……por que no correspondiste a sus sentimientos cuando aun había tiempo?, no comprendo como es que seguías esperándome, intente matarlos, lo recuerdo muy bien y ahora eso me pesa en el alma……el poder y la venganza no aliviaron mi oscuro corazón……con una sola mirada basta entre nosotros, me guía asta tu habitación, las cortinas están cerradas y tu estas dormida, solo puedo notar claramente tu cabello rosa, es largo como cuando éramos niños, no puedo dejar de mirarte, naruto avanza hacia ti "por fin a llegado a quien esperabas Sakura-chan", te levantas suavemente recostándote en tus antebrazos, tus ojos siguen como los recordaba, tan verdes, tan alegres, tan míos, naruto sale dejándonos en un gran silencio, te vuelves a acostar "solo quiero dormir en tu corazón" susurraste-

**fureau yubisaki ga hakanaku kasunde mieru -Tocándonos con las yemas de los dedos que parecen nublarse en poco tiempo-**

**chiriisogu anata no ketsumatsu ga yogiru dake (mou ima wa) -Esto solo significa que el fin esta cerca para ti y estas cayendo(es tarde también)-**

**nagareru namida mo karehatete nani mo ienai -Aun cuando el caudal de lágrimas se seque yo no podré decir nada-**

**dakishimete ageru dake -Solamente podré abrazarte-**

-con pasos cansados me acerco a ti, con mis manos temblorosas acaricio tu cabello, sonríes, dejo las flores en un lugar en el que puedas verlas, no hay nada que decir entre nosotros-

Me alegra que por fin hayas cumplido tu propósito –no había nada que la hiciese mas feliz que tenerlo de regreso, no había nada que la hiciese cambiar de opinión, demasiado terca como para entender que ya nada podría empezar otra vez…guarda y le da esperanzas al hombre…no guarda ninguna para ella-

-me recuesto sobre ti y te aprieto fuerte contra mi pecho, estas tan frágil, indefensa, y no puedo hacer nada mas que corresponder por primera vez en mi vida-

**sono namida ga hoho kara ochite sono mae ni -Antes que las lágrimas caigan por tu mejilla-**

**anata o dakishimete kuchizuke o -Te besare y abrazare-**

**ima wa omou koto shika dekinai boku da kedo -Ahora no puedo hacer nada más que pensar-**

**itai kurai ni dakishimete kuchizuke o -Pero te besare y abrazare hasta que esto sea doloroso-**

-tu respiración se vuelve entrecortada, vas a llorar una vez mas, estoy seguro de eso- Sakura –digo tu nombre para no olvidarme de la niña que conocí una vez, la misma que una vez lloro confesando todo su amor, la misma que llora hoy, pero ahora ya no puedo decir nada, es tarde para ti, y también lo es para mi-

-pasa sus brazos por la espalda del Uchiha correspondiendo a la caricia, toma aire y sus lagrimas empiezan a caer tibias por sus mejillas- Sasuke-kun…por favor bésame –ruega en un solo suspiro, ahora lo que mas desea es ser de el, así sea la primera y única vez-

**urunda hitomi de mitsumete iru hohoeminagara -Fijo mi vista en ti con ojos humedecidos y sonrío-**

**kizutsuku anata o uketomeru dake (kono ai de) -Yo solo noto que estas herida (con este amor)-**

**iroasete yuku arifureta shizuka na toki o -En este lugar común el tiempo se esta descolorando-**

**anata to futari de... -Quiero consumirlo estando los dos juntos…-**

-alzo mi cabeza y te miro de frente, tus ojos están brillantes de lagrimas, y como siempre verdes, hermosos, ahora lo comprendo muy bien, te amo Sakura Haruno, pero solo puedo causar en ti dolor, lo noto por tu mirada y tu cuerpo que se han apagado, se que no durara mucho,…pero ahora…ahora solo deseo hacerte mía- Sakura –una vez mas repito tu nombre mientras me recuesto sobre ti y pongo mis piernas a cada lado de tu cintura-……-me miras mientras yo me embriago de tu fragancia, bajo lentamente hacia tus labios y los acaricio con mis besos, me quedo quieto por unos segundos para poder degustar de tu cercanía-

**sono namida ga hoho kara ochite yuku sono mae ni -Antes que las lágrimas caigan por tu mejilla-**

**anata o dakishimete kuchizuke o -Te besare y abrazare-**

**ima wa omou koto shika dekinai boku da kedo -Ahora no puedo hacer nada más que pensar-**

**itai kurai ni dakishimete kuchizuke o -Pero te besare y abrazare hasta que esto sea doloroso-**

-con manos temblorosas acaricia la espalda del chico que deja escapar un gemido de sorpresa o placer ante aquel simple roce-………-corresponde a los ahora apasionados besos que le desgarran los labios, y su camisa ya no esta en su sitio, quien sabe donde cayo- Sa…Sasuke-kun –con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas encendidas-

-baja por el cuello de la pelirosa dejando un camino que brilla con la escasa luz que se filtra por las ventanas-

Ahhh!! Sasuke!! –se le escapa un grito ahogado en el momento que siente como el acaricia su entrepierna-……espera Sasuke-kun…Naruto puede escuchar

A la mierda Naruto…ahora solo somos tu y yo –la beso nuevamente en la boca mientras a acariciaba esa zona tan sensible para ella que comenzaba a sacarle su camisa negra de un solo tirón, sus cuerpos cada vez necesitan mas contacto, pero el teme hacerle daño a esa frágil flor, sabe que ella esta muy mal-

-pareció notar la duda que se agitaba en el interior de sasuke,…seguía siendo la molestia de siempre…ahora que el había regresado, daría todo de ella, todo, aunque muriera allí mismo……tomo la iniciativa y se giro quedando encima de la cintura del Uchiha, le desabrocho los pantalones y dejo que su cabello rosado se extendiera sobre la cara de el y la almohada-

Hmmm Sa…Sakura –logro articular pues el placer que ella le estaba proporcionando era inmenso, con lentos movimientos le acariciaba por debajo del bóxer, sus ojos estaban cerrados como si de esa forma sus emociones fuesen mas placenteras…sentía la tela del pantalón de la chica en sus piernas, fue en ese momento que comprendió que ella también debía disfrutar tanto como el-

-ahora el estaba sobre ella y con delicadas manos le despojo de su sostén mientras la miraba extasiado, ella se sonrojo mas si es que era posible, cerro sus ojos verdes con fuerza, no podía creer que ahora, justo ahora el hubiese regresado y que fuera para ella, pero ahora ella…ella no era la de antes…el mal había hecho muy bien su trabajo-

Sasuke-kun –susurro en su oído justo en el momento en el que el acariciaba su sexo haciéndole algo parecido a las cosquillas en la parte baja de su vientre, sentía un total desequilibrio con ese contacto, tras varios minutos en los que se recorrieron el uno al otro y se brindaron besos por toda la piel, el entro en ella, su cara se había transformado por el placer, y sus ojos se tornaron diferentes, y en su alma sentía un calido tan grande que lo fundía con aquella mujer-

Sakura –estaba hundido entre el rosa y el blanco cuello- empecemos juntos –su tono de voz mostraba claramente una suplica, como fingir que aquello no le hacia ningún daño, ella ya tenia su futuro escrito-

**kanashimi no hate ni afureru namida sae mo -En el fin del sufrimiento, lleno de lágrimas-**

**kasaneatta kuchibiru sae mo (aishisugite) -Y aun nuestros labios juntos (te amo demasiado)-**

**tooku kasuka ni kikoeru koe ga itai kurai ni kodama suru -La débil voz que pude oír en la distancia se repetía hasta ser dolorosa-**

**yagate yoake to tomo ni subete kiete yuku -Pronto todo desaparecerá con la llegada del amanecer.-**

-sus ojos cerrados pero llenos de lagrimas que caían asta mojar su cabello y la almohada, como evitarlo, ella sabia que por mas que quisiera no podía corresponder a ese gran sentimiento que ella había alimentado con el tiempo y que ahora el recién descubría- gomen …ahhhh –la ultima embestida de aquel acto, su cuerpo se tenso y su respiración se paro de momento- ahhhh!!

-la beso con dificultad en los labios pues el también había perdido cualquier autocontrol, mas que un beso sus bocas solo estaban juntas apagando gemidos y rozándose-

Gomen sasuke-kun –las lagrimas no se detenían, parecía que cada vez fueran mas-

-acaricio su mejilla con dificultad y la observo, sus lagrimas solo le mataban, el era culpable de todo lo que paso…el beso le supo a sal, le supo a dicha, un sabor a Sakura-

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Dios ahora si me pase de mala, me pongo a llorar, y bueno son las 11.46 así que aun estoy de cumpleaños y esto es para mi xD!!

Bueno, termina la trilogía de songfics en mi honor xD!!

Aquí el orden por si no los han leído o si solo los quieren ver xD!!

puras emociones encantada por el mar –que es este xD!!-

y por si quieren ver y escuchar la canción

a todos y gracias por leer.

Ya tengo 18 añitos eeee eee!!

Dejen reviews n.n


End file.
